


Creo En Ti

by VaneHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHikari/pseuds/VaneHikari
Summary: Fred se siente frustrado al ver que nadie en su familia parece apoyar su sueño. Sortilegios Weasley era lo más importante para los gemelos, y aun así, nadie les tenía mucha fe. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que una noche encuentra aquello que más necesitaba en la persona más inesperada de todas: Hermione Granger.—Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema, ¿no Hermione?—Bueno, supongo que sé lo que se siente... —Murmuró la joven lentamente —. Yo también tengo un sueño imposible.Fred se quedó callado, por primera vez no sabía qué decir. Ninguno lo sabía, pero ambos tenían más en común de lo que pensaban.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Fred no entendía porque nadie en su familia parecía entenderle.

Obviamente George no estaba incluido en este pensamiento, el muchacho era su hermano _gemelo_ y se apoyaban mutuamente en todo. Sabía que podía contar con él siempre, lastima que esto no aplicara para el resto de su familia.

Siempre habían sido diferentes al resto de sus hermanos y no era raro que tuvieran peleas con sus padres, especialmente su madre. Ambos la amaban con todo su corazón, pero ella no parecía entenderles. Ellos nunca habían sido buenos estudiantes, y tampoco tenían planeado seguir el típico camino de conseguir un trabajo estable en una oficina.

De hecho, la simple idea de trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia como su padre le daba ganas de vomitar. (Sin ofender a quienes hacían eso, pero que horror...)

A sus dieciséis años Fred y George sabían que su camino era distinto. Ambos tenían la meta de desarrollar otro tipo de magia: ¡la risa! Sus encantamientos, sus palabras y sus mentes; podrían unirlo todo para crear una tienda de bromas nunca antes vista.

Hacer reír a las demás personas con sus creaciones y llenar sus vidas de maravilla. A fin de cuentas, la vida era demasiado corta para andarse amargando.

Lastima que esta idea no era apreciada por todo el mundo. Especialmente por su madre, quien los veía como un fracaso y esperaba que cambiaran de opinión sobre su sueño.

Sólo bastaba con ver lo que había pasado esta mañana. Estaban de vacaciones en la madriguera, este año comenzarían su sexto curso y desgraciadamente su madre había conseguido varios de sus sortilegios y cartas de pedidos en su cuarto. La mujer no tardó en armar un escándalo sobre el asunto cuando terminó de entender de qué se trataba:

— _¡_ _Podrían trabajar en el ministerio, hacer algo con sus vidas en beneficio de la sociedad!_ _—Exclamó la Señora Weasley._

— _No creo que eso sea una buena idea, má —Comentó Fred con amargura._

— _¿Por qué no? ¿Que tiene de malo? ¡Sólo miren a Percy!_

— _¡No nos compares con él!_

— _Creo que moriríamos primero de aburrimiento —Respondió con una sonrisa George._

— _¿¡Entonces qué piensan!? ¡No pueden desperdiciar su vida de esta forma!_

Por supuesto, la discusión no terminó para nada bien. Su madre confiscó la mayoría de sus cosas (las que pudo encontrar al menos) y los castigó por dos semanas. Con excepción de la Copa de Quidditch, no podrían salir de casa hasta casi terminado el verano. Tampoco podrían recibir visitas de Lee Jordan o sus otros amigos.

En fin, ya no importaba, así tendrían más tiempo de reponer todo lo perdido, aunque ahora tendrían que ser más discretos. No les quedaba de otra si no querían decepcionar a sus clientes.

Fred ahora estaba demasiado ocupado cargando con varias cosas dentro de una caja. Era de madrugada y todos estaban dormidos, así que era la ocasión perfecta para transportar la mercancía que les quedaba fuera de aquí. La idea de Sortilegios Weasley cada vez estaba más cerca de hacerse una realidad, muchos estudiantes les estaban comprando sus productos y no podían echarlo a perder.

O al menos eso pensaba, pero no contaba con conseguirse a una muchacha de pelo alborotado en su camino.

A ver, Hermione había venido a quedarse el verano, al igual que Harry, para disfrutar de la Copa de Quidditch y pasar unos días con ellos. ¡Lo cual era genial! Fred apreciaba tener caras diferentes en casa, lastima que no pudo evitar tropezarse con ella debido a la oscuridad.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos chocaron el uno con el otro y la caja con objetos cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Ay no —Murmuró Fred viendo el desastre, aunque luego posó su mirada en la muchacha —. Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?

Por su parte, Hermione sólo pudo asentir, sintiéndose apenada al ver el desastre de objetos tirado en el suelo.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —Comentó ella agachándose y agarrando algunos de los objetos —. Déjame ayudarte a recoger todo esto.

Sin decir nada Fred también se agachó y entre los dos empezaron a recoger todo.

Sobra decir que el momento fue algo incomodo. Ninguno quería hablar, así que el silencio era ensordecedor, sobre todo a esas horas. Era bastante tarde y ambos tenían curiosidad de saber que hacía el otro despierto a esas horas.

De todas las cosas, jamás habrían pensado que se encontrarían el uno con el otro a plena madrugada, pero el destino era así de curioso.

No fue hasta que pasó un rato que Hermione se atrevió a mirar con atención uno de los objetos, parecía una especie de varita que cambiaba de color.

—Esto… ¿Esto es algo de Sortilegios-

—¡Shhhhhh!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Fred se abalanzó encima de ella y le tapó la boca con su mano, esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Enseguida Hermione apartó la mano frunciendo el ceño, ¡tampoco había necesidad de ser tan brusco!

—¡Hey!

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Fred juntando sus manos en señal de plegaria —. Pero por favor, ¿podrías no decir nada? Ya sabes lo que pasaría si mi madre se entera, seguramente se pondría a-

—Fred —Replicó Hermione, sin mucho éxito.

—Sólo basta con ver el día de hoy, ¡pasó todo el día quejándose por nuestra falta de T.I.M.O.S!

— _Fred_...

—Si se entera que estamos haciendo este tipo de encargos otra vez…

—¡Fred! —Exclamó Hermione.

Y finalmente el pelirrojo decidió callarse.

Hermione le miró detenidamente por un segundo y luego suspiró. De verdad que no entendía porque el pelirrojo estaba tan alterado.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, ví lo que pasó esta mañana —Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, incluso para ella la situación había sido incómoda —. Sólo… Tenía curiosidad. Había escuchado a Ginny hablar sobre sus creaciones pero nunca las había visto. ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?

Él asintió, sin saber qué decir. Tampoco trató de pensar mucho en el hecho de que ella _sabía_ que estaba hablando con Fred y no George, luego podría preguntarle eso.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba mirando todo con sumo cuidado.

_Tantas cosas… ¿Las crearon todas ellos?_

Los objetos habían sido recogidos y colocados en la caja, pero habían unos que lucían tan interesantes, seguramente requerían un manejo avanzado de encantamientos y mucha creatividad. Tenía que admitir que los gemelos eran unos genios a su manera, la señora Weasley debería darles más crédito.

Era admirable el tiempo y esfuerzo que le ponían a esto, y pensar que ella ni siquiera podía...

La joven sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar dichos pensamientos.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad —. ¿Cómo lo lograron? Algunos se ven tan complicados...

—No es nada del otro mundo —Dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros —. Es trabajo en equipo. Mira esto por ejemplo.

Dicho aquello, el pelirrojo agarró una pequeña esfera ovalada brillante que parecía cambiar de color constantemente, como una especie de caleidoscopio.

—¿Qué hace? —Preguntó Hermione acercándose.

—Se supone que funciona como un juego —Explicó Fred mostrando cómo la esfera pasaba de color arcoiris a color azul al tocarla —. Las personas se la pasan los uno a los otros mientras cambia de color cada vez que una mano diferente la toca. Si la roca se pone roja explota y llena a la persona de pintura roja, así se pierde.

Hermione escuchó la explicación atentamente. La dinámica del juego le parecía muy familiar, le tomó unos instantes entender a que le recordaba.

Aun así, lo más interesante era ver lo entusiasmado que lucía Fred al hablar de su creación.

—Ah, ¡es como la papa caliente! —Dijo Hermione mientras su mirada se llenaba de claridad.

—¿Papá _qué_?

La joven negó con la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse a hablar sobre sus tradiciones muggles.

—Nada. Un juego muggle —Respondió Hermione posando su atención en otro objeto, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema —. ¿Y esto qué es?

Con cuidado Hermione agarró lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita con detalles de pintura en forma de luna y estrellas en la parte superior. Era ciertamente llamativa, su diseño era muy bonito y no podía evitar quedarse embobada viéndola.

—Oh, es algo nuevo en lo que estamos trabajando —Comentó Fred quitándole el objeto de sus manos lentamente —. A las chicas les encanta, ¿sabías?

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos.

—Así que estás asumiendo que me va a gustar.

—Pues sí —Confirmó Fred con una sonrisa —. A ver Hermione, ¿preparada para maravillar tus ojos?

—Ja, ja —Respondió ella sonriendo también, aunque sarcásticamente.

Con un simple movimiento Fred abrió la caja y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa.

Al abrir la caja una linda melodía empezaba a sonar. Era lenta, pero dulce; como una canción de cuna. Y lo más llamativo era su interior, dentro de ella se podía ver una pequeña visión del cielo nocturno, con la luna, estrellas, nebulosas y demás astros. Era ciertamente muy lindo.

Hermione perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó observando. Era como…

—Es como una caja de música, pero con estrellas…

Fred asintió con entusiasmo, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sorprendido a Hermione con su creación. La joven era conocida por tener estándares muy altos y ser excelente en encantamientos, era bueno saber que incluso ella podía maravillarse con algo como esto.

En cierta forma le daba esperanza. Le hacía creer que no importaba el tipo de persona, siempre habría un espacio para una sonrisa gracias a cosas como esta.

—Y eso no es todo —Indicó Fred levantando su mano —. La melodía es una canción que nosotros hicimos. Si la tarareas o empiezas a cantarla con la letra, las estrellas crecerán y brillarán más y más... Te haría una demostración, pero no quiero torturarte con mi voz.

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por tu consideración.

—Peeero, lo que sí puedo hacer es entregartela —Dijo Fred cerrando la caja y colocándosela a Hermione en su mano.

—¿ _Uh_?

Hermione miró el objeto en su mano, ¿acaso se lo estaba regalando?

La duda debió ser obvia en el rostro de la joven, pues Fred no tardó en responder:

—Es toda tuya —Confirmó Fred asintiendo —. Sé que Harry y mi hermano fueron bastante duros contigo el año pasado con eso de dejarte de hablar. Así que esto puede servir en compensación por su estupidez.

El muchacho se tomó una pausa, y luego agregó con una sonrisa:

—Además, parece que te gusta ¿no es así?

Hermione apartó la mirada, ignorando el calor que sentía en su rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

Tal vez fuera tonto, pero era un gesto… Lindo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la ausencia de gestos como este por parte de sus amigos que un simple detalle como este la hacía sentir feliz.

Aunque bueno, estar feliz por recibir un obsequio era algo normal.

Por un instante, la joven se quedó observando nuevamente la caja musical. Aún no podía creer lo que los gemelos habían logrado crear algo como esto, ¿Ilusiones que reaccionaban a la voz del usuario, sin importar el tono? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.

Y no podía negar… Que la caja era muy bonita. Se preguntaba quién había dibujado los detalles en la decoración. En cierta forma se sentía como una niña al verla. Aún no podía creer que realmente podía quedarsela.

—Gracias Fred.

—De nada —Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros—. A diferencia de mi hermano, yo no soy un patán.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo —Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

Se suponía que había salido porque quería estar sola. Necesitaba tiempo para hacer ciertas cosas importantes para ella y además quería despejar su mente. Aún así, aquí estaba, hablando con Fred como si nada...

Lo cierto es que era bastante tarde y no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber que hacías por aquí a estas horas de la noche con esa caja?

La pregunta pareció agarrar por sorpresa a Fred, quien por primera vez en toda la noche empezó a tener dificultades para responder.

—Huump, bueno sabes que-

De repente unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos.

Tanto Fred como Hermione se miraron con horror.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó una voz conocida por ambos.

Esa voz… ¡Era el Señor Weasley!

En menos de un segundo ambos jóvenes se agacharon y se escondieron debajo de una mesa que estaba por ahí. El Señor Weasley se encontraba a unos pocos metros y no parecía estar despierto del todo. Estaba utilizando su varita para alumbrar en medio de la oscuridad.

Fred y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, si alguno hacía un ruido los descubrirían… Aunque bueno, Hermione no estaba haciendo nada malo, Fred era otra historia.

Pasaron unos segundos, luego unos minutos y finalmente el Señor Weasley soltó un suspiro y se fue, no sin antes llenar un vaso con leche e irse caminando por las escaleras hacia su habitación. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que se atrevieron a salir de su escondite.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

_Eso estuvo muy cerca…_

Por su parte, Fred no pudo evitar mirar la razón por la que él y Hermione tuvieron que pasar varios minutos escondidos de esa forma: la caja con sortilegios que llevaba en manos.

Y pensar que tenía que hacer todo esto; esconderse, salir en la madrugada, usar lechuzas ajenas y demás. Todo para que sus padres no lo descubrieran y lo castigaran por simplemente trabajar en su proyecto, lo que era valioso para él.

Sin darse cuenta su mirada se ensombreció un poco, y Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de esto.

—Fred, no deberías prestarles atención.

—¿Uh? —Respondió Fred sin comprender.

—A tus padres, especialmente tu madre —Replicó Hermione tratando de explicarse mejor —. Quiero decir, ella no sabe de lo que está hablando. Ustedes tienen un gran talento y... Se ve que aman esto.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

Apreciaba las palabras de la joven y sabía que en el fondo era cierto. La mayoría de los días no le prestaba atención a este asunto. Se encargaba de seguir trabajando en su sueño junto a su hermano y ya.

Pero habían días de días, y este era uno de esos.

—No lo sé, no para de decir que causamos más problemas que soluciones. Creo que es de lo único que habla últimamente...

—Eso es porque no entiende —Respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos —. A los adultos les cuesta comprender estas cosas, están acostumbrados a que todo sea como ellos piensan. Sólo saben seguir reglas…

Fred le miró extrañado.

—¿Y _tú_ no amas las reglas?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Por supuesto, ella era una joven responsable que creía en las normas, pero tampoco estaba ciega. Sabía comprender cuando algo estaba mal, y en este caso _obviamente_ todo estaba mal.

—¡No si no te permiten ser feliz! Que tú trates de abrir tu tienda no le afecta a nadie.

Fred ahogó un suspiro.

—Eso no es lo que piensa mi madre…

Hermione respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sé que es duro, pero ponte en su lugar. En el fondo está preocupada por ti, supongo que por eso exagera tanto.

Fred negó con la cabeza.

Veía el punto de ella, ¿pero entonces _qué_? ¿tendría que calarse estas cosas hasta que finalmente tuviera la oportunidad de escapar? No era nada justo. Hermione no sabía lo que se sentía, por eso hablaba tan a la ligera.

Ella no lo entendía. Se suponía que los padres deberían apoyarte e impulsarte a convertirte en la persona que debías ser, no cortarte las alas como si no importara.

—Puedo entenderlo Hermione —Replicó Fred con molestia —. Pero ponte ahora en mi lugar, ¿sabes lo que es escuchar constantemente que lo que haces esta _mal_?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pues claro que lo sé.

Él se quedó callado, ¿acaso ella acababa de…?

Ahora Fred no sabía qué decir, así que lo único que hizo fue mirarla. Hermione parecía molesta, incluso frustrada; pero no con él, sino consigo misma.

Parecía que sus palabras le habían traído un mal recuerdo...

—Sé lo que es que nadie crea en ti —Replicó ella con amargura —. Que te digan que lo que amas no es lo que deberías hacer, que no vale la pena arriesgarse por eso...

Al decir esto Hermione observó sus propias manos.

Jamás en su vida creyó estar hablando de esta forma con Fred Weasley, pero la vida estaba llena de misterios y suponía que no había que cuestionarlo.

Por un momento se recordó a sí misma y las duras palabras de su familia.

_¿Estás segura?_

_Podría ser algo complicado para ti_

_Tal vez deberías pensarlo mejor, aún tienes tiempo_

_¿Y si fallas? Eso no te servirá para comer_

_No apoyaremos algo como eso_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Hermione había escuchado esas voces y esas frases…

Aún así, no dejaba de doler. Que su propia familia no creyera en ella era algo que aún no superaba del todo.

La joven sacudió su cabeza, esto _no_ se trataba de ella.

—Y sé, sé lo que es vivir con miedo… —Murmuró ella sin dejar de mirar sus propias manos —. ¿Y si en el fondo tienen razón? ¿Y si todo sale mal? Por lógica no puedes descartar esa opción. Es un miedo constante, que escondes en lo más recóndito de tu cabeza, pero... Nunca se va.

Fred se le quedó mirando atentamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba atónito.

—Yo...

Hermione se volteó a verlo.

—Lo que trato de decir es que… Debes seguir creyendo en ti. En lo que haces y en lo que vales, a pesar de lo que pase a tu alrededor. Sólo creyendo en ti podrás crear algo que te haga feliz a ti. No a ella, a _ti_.

Fred se giró a verla.

Poder hablar de esto era… Interesante. Se sentía como un peso menos en sus hombros. Finalmente alguien, además de George, parecía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

De repente se sentía un poco mejor.

Quién lo diría, Hermione Granger de todas las personas parecía entenderle. Ahora no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, ¿qué cosas escondía la mejor amiga de su hermano?

—Pareces saber mucho sobre el tema, ¿no Hermione? —Preguntó Fred con interés.

La joven apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, supongo que sé lo que se siente.

—¿ _Ah sí_?

Hermione asintió, sin saber si era prudente responder.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí. Todo había empezado porque ella quería estar sola, pero terminó siendo lo contrario: había hablado con Fred, visto sus increíbles creaciones e incluso había terminado discutiendo sobre un tema tan complejo como este.

Nuevamente observó sus manos, ¿cuántas veces las había mirado ya? había perdido la cuenta. Parecían ser las causantes de todas sus tragedias y fortunas.

Al final la joven sólo pudo suspirar, y antes de darse cuenta respondió:

—Sí, yo también tengo un sueño imposible...

Fred le miró con genuina curiosidad, incluso asombro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la muchacha se apartó de él.

_¿Qué? Espera no-_

—Pero eso no importa ahora —Dijo Hermione cambiando el tema, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro parecía enrojecer de la vergüenza —. Gracias por todo Fred, hasta mañana.

Y sin decir nada más, la muchacha se fue dejando a Fred con las palabras en la boca.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa!
> 
> ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, tengo pensado que sea un longic, aunque no tan largo como mis otras historias.
> 
> La idea surgió de este concepto de Fred encontrando apoyo en la persona más inesperada: Hermione Granger. A pesar de su apariencia estricta y rigida, Hermione quiere hacer algo más con su vida que trabajar en una oficina. Quiere crear cosas y eso es algo en lo que se puede identificar con Fred, aunque de distinta forma. Ambos son muy distintos, pero entre ambos podrán unir sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo, y quien sabe que más...
> 
> ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Hermione? Pues lo descubriran en los proximos capitulos...
> 
> En fin, ¿qué les pareció este primer capitulo? recuerden que un review siempre ayuda a la inspiración.
> 
> Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Fred estaba decidido a saber más sobre Hermione.

Habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro con la joven en medio de la noche y aún no dejaba de pensar en el asunto. No importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas, no terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado.

_Supongo que sé lo que se siente... Yo también tengo un sueño imposible_

¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer la muchacha escondía algo, y eso que a primera vista parecía tan diferente a él.

Hermione era la bruja más brillante de su edad, estudiante estrella y bruja excepcional. Fácilmente podría ingresar a cualquier academia de estudios superiores que quisiera. Cualquiera podría decir que tenía un futuro brillante asegurado si seguía así.

Pero no, había descubierto que no era así.

_Y sé, sé lo que es vivir con miedo... ¿Y si en el fondo tienen razón? ¿Y si todo sale mal? Por lógica no puedes descartar esa opción. Es un miedo constante, que escondes en lo más recóndito de tu cabeza, pero... Nunca se va._

Lo peor es que apenas la muchacha dijo aquello se fue corriendo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. Una actitud _nada_ digna de una Gryffindor si le preguntaban.

Habían pasado varios días, incluso semanas desde aquel incidente y Fred no había querido otra cosa que volver a hablar con ella. Saber de qué hablaba, ¡incluso ayudarla! Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo. Pero había descubierto que era completamente imposible.

_Lo siento, debo irme_

_Podemos hablar más tarde_

_Tengo que hacer algo ahora_

Hermione huía apenas lo veía acercarse.

Era como si le tuviera miedo, lo cual era absurdo, ¿qué había hecho él? ¿acaso ella estaba avergonzada de lo que le dijo? Bueno, suponía que tenía algo de sentido, pero...

_Aun así..._

—Fred, oye Fred... ¡Tierra llamando a Fred!

De la nada el pelirrojo fue traído de regreso a la realidad: se encontraba en medio del expreso de Hogwarts, en un vagón junto a George y Lee Jordan, camino a empezar su sexto curso escolar en Hogwarts.

Fred posó su vista en la ventana con horror. El cielo estaba oscuro, ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido mirando la ventana?

—Regresa a la realidad hermano. Ya vamos a llegar —Le dijo George señalando el castillo que se veía desde la ventana.

—Llevas como dos horas mirando el horizonte, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Lee extrañado.

Fred se frotó los ojos tratando de despertarse.

—Lo mejor que podría estar...

Después de aquello empezaron a acomodar sus cosas. No faltaba mucho para llegar, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la imagen del castillo haciéndose más y más grande.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, la presencia del castillo jamás dejaba de maravillarlo. Ciertamente le tenían cariño al lugar, mucho más que su propia casa si le preguntaban.

—¿Listo para otro año, George? —Preguntó Fred dándole una palmadita a su hermano.

Su gemelo asintió, se le podía notar algo de melancolía en los ojos.

—Quién lo diría, cada vez nos falta menos. Reconozco que voy a extrañar este lugar...

Lo cierto es que probablemente ni siquiera regresaran a finalizar su séptimo año.

Se suponía que el sexto año era el último año de estudios obligatorios en Hogwarts. Después de aquello los alumnos tenían la opción de irse o quedarse para presentar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S y seguir con sus estudios superiores o carreras.

Aún tenían dudas sobre que iban a hacer exactamente. Su futuro y su visión no tenía relación con dichos exámenes. Su única meta era abrir su tienda de bromas y hasta el momento todo había salido bien, pero su madre enloquecería si no finalizaban el séptimo curso como todos sus hermanos.

En fin, aún tenían tiempo para decidir eso. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando Fred se dio cuenta de que el tren se detenía lentamente.

_Habían llegado a Hogwarts_

Rápidamente Fred y George se miraron y con un movimiento casi sincronizado empezaron a recoger sus baúles. Lee tenía más pertenencias que ambos, y Fred no era particularmente paciente. Sabía que si se tardaban mucho quedarían atrapados en la larga fila de estudiantes y saldrían de últimos del tren.

—Voy a irme adelantando, ¿ok? —Indicó Fred agarrando su baúl —. ¡Los espero en los carruajes!

Y sin decir más el pelirrojo salió del vagón.

Rápidamente empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Sólo tenía que encontrar la puerta con menos gente, salir por ahí y esperar a su hermano y amigo. Nada del otro mundo.

O al menos eso pensaba hacer, hasta que chocó con alguien en el camino y sus baúles cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡ _Auch_!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? —Exclamó una voz conocida.

Fred parpadeó varias veces, ¿por qué esto le resultaba tan familiar?

Sólo le tomó unos segundos entender porque: frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que _Hermione Granger_. La joven se encontraba sola y al igual que él, su baúl estaba tirado en el suelo.

Quién lo diría, tantos días tratando de hablar con ella y se la encontraba de la peor forma en el momento más inesperado de todos.

—Sólo fue herido mi ego —Admitió Fred finalmente sobándose el cuello —. Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, ¿no crees?

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque no parecía nada molesta.

—Y _tú_ debes tener más cuidado al caminar.

—Si lo hubiera tenido, no te habría encontrado. Así que puedes decir que es culpa del destino —Respondió Fred sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros —. No ha sido fácil verte estos días.

El joven notó como la mirada de Hermione se ensombrecía notablemente y enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

_Demonios Fred, ¡la chica lleva días evitandote y tú vienes a meter la pata!_

Tenía que tratar de arreglarlo.

—Quiero decir, seguro has estado ocupada-

—No, tienes razón —Le interrumpió Hermione negando con la cabeza —. Creo... Creo que he estado muy perdida en mi mundo. Lo siento si parecía que te estaba evitando.

Fred le miró con incredulidad.

—Entonces... ¿No lo estabas haciendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos no intencionalmente.

Antes de darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Fred.

Todo este tiempo había creído que Hermione estaba molesta con él y que no le quería hablar, pero no. Todo lo contrario.

La joven estaba aquí frente a él y no sabía porque, pero le alegraba saber que no había arruinado su amistad con ella.

—Eso... ¡Eso es excelente!

—¿ _Uh_? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Pues... Creí que me odiabas y me estabas evitando. No lo sé, me alegra ver que ese no es el caso. Es un alivio.

Hermione se le quedó mirando fijamente un instante.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la reacción del muchacho.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Fred?

—¿Uh? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé, no recordaba que fueras tan dramático —Respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros —. Ese lugar se lo dejaba más a Ron.

Fred le miró visiblemente ofendido.

—¡Hey! Yo no soy-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hermione comenzó a reír suavemente.

Por un momento Fred no supo qué decir. Estaba acostumbrado a ver personas reír, por supuesto. Pero esta vez se trataba de Hermione, muy pocas veces en su vida había visto reír a Hermione.

Era... _Interesante_. Sin duda debería hacerlo más seguido.

—Bien jugado, Granger.

—Es lindo ver que por primera vez yo me rio de ti, y no al revés.

—Que cruel eres —Respondió Fred llevándose la mano al pecho con falso dolor —. ¿No sabes que estás alterando el orden del universo?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Realmente eres tan dramático como Ron... Pero no tienes porque preocuparte, creo que nunca podría odiarte.

Fred trató de ignorarlo, pero en el fondo estaba un poco sorprendido de escuchar aquello.

—¿Nunca? Creo que me estás subestimando —Respondió Fred sonriendo —. Podrías arrepentirte después.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros, parecía inmune a sus intentos de molestarla.

—Tal vez, pero no creo —Dijo ella como si nada —. A pesar de todo siempre pareces estar dispuesto a escucharme. Algo que ni mis mejores amigos hacen a veces...

Fred no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

 _Siempre dispuesto a escuchar..._ Pues no podía negar que era algo cierto. En su mente Hermione siempre tenía algo interesante que decir, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo siempre.

Sin decir mucho más, ambos empezaron a recoger rápidamente sus cosas. Hermione, al igual que él, se había adelantado para evitar la larga fila en el tren. Así que ambos decidieron encaminarse hacia la salida.

Antes de darse cuenta, empezaron a conversar sobre temas triviales en el camino. Fred agradecía que la joven finalmente hablara con él. Aún no se atrevía a mencionar lo de aquella noche por temor a apartarla, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

De hecho, estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que era hablar con Hermione cuando esta no estaba obsesionada con sus estudios o las reglas. La joven parecía completamente tranquila, como si nada la molestara.

Énfasis en la palabra _''parecía''._ Fred sabía muy bien que esta imagen no era del todo real.

—Un nuevo año comienza... —Comentó Fred después de un rato con falso entusiasmo —. ¿Estás lista para romper todos los récords?

Hermione le miró por un instante. Su semblante ya no parecía tan alegre como hacía unos minutos.

—Sólo espero poder hacerlo bien —Respondió Hermione soltando un suspiro—. No sé si pueda romperlos todos.

—Ah, ¿pero si algunos?

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque seguía sin parecer molesta.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. El récord a la persona más molestosa lo tendrás siempre tú.

—¿ _Sólo yo_? ¿Sin ayuda de George? Vaya, eso es un gran cumplido viniendo de la bruja más brillante de su edad —Respondió Fred burlonamente.

La mirada de Hermione se ensombreció por un segundo.

_La bruja más brillante de su edad..._

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase ya? Sabía que la gente lo decía como un cumplido, y ella lo agradecía infinitamente. Pero... Era un poco agotador. Sobre todo cuando recordaba que no importaba cuanto excediera en lo académico, jamás sería suficiente para demostrarle a sus padres que lo que quería hacer era lo correcto.

Al contrario, sus excelentes notas solo reafirmaban la idea de que su futuro estaba en una oficina.

—Aun no puedo creer que la gente me llame de esa forma... ¿De dónde surgió ese apodo? ¡Lo único que hago es estudiar!

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—A saber. Pero no es tan malo, suena como un gran honor.

Ella asintió mientras agachaba la mirada.

—¡Y lo es! Pero... Pero también es una carga muy pesada que mantener.

Fred le miró atentamente.

Por un momento recordó su conversación con la joven aquella noche y como ambos, aunque no lo pareciera, no alcanzaban las expectativas de la sociedad. Especialmente para sus padres.

Aún así, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Hermione. La joven era excelente en todo lo académico, y era amada por todos gracias a ello. Tal vez tuviera ambiciones fuera de lo común como él, pero al menos era alabada y apreciada.

Algo que no pasaba del todo con él.

—Anímate —Comentó Fred colocando su mano en su hombro —. Al menos tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo saben. Para ellos soy una simple estudiante de buenas calificaciones, no una joven prodigio. Y prefiero que siga así...

—¿Ah sí?

Hermione asintió, sintiendo que el remordimiento la invadía. Antes de darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca:

—Así la decepción será menor...

Fred se le quedó viendo sin saber qué responder. _¿Acaso ella acababa de...?_

Esto era algo nuevo. Ahora _sí_ tenía curiosidad.

Por su parte, Hermione enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_

¿Por qué estaba hablando de esto otra vez? ¿Por qué parecía que siempre bajaba su guardia cuando estaba Fred? Parecía una niña tonta, se suponía que ella era mucho mejor que eso.

No debía dejar que sucediera otra vez.

—Hump, por cierto Hermione, respecto a aquella noche yo-

—Creo que ya debo irme —Le interrumpió ella enseguida.

—¿ _Qué_? No- Espera.

—Fue agradable hablar contigo Fred, ¡adiós!

—¡Hermione!

Y sin decir más, Hermione agarró sus cosas y se fue, dejándolo _nuevamente_ con las palabras en la boca.

Fred se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración. No podía creer que lo mismo le había pasado otra vez, ¡y en menos de dos semanas! Parecía un mal chiste.

Pero no importaba. Ahora tenía algo claro: Hermione era mucho más de lo que parecía. Y esta faceta oculta de ella parecía... Entenderle. Ahora sólo quería descubrir _por qué._

Por primera vez, Fred se dio cuenta de que, sin contar las ocasiones donde Hermione estaba con su hermano, nunca había interactuado demasiado con ella. Por supuesto, la joven era su amiga y habían conversado varias veces, pero no mucho más que eso.

Y no entendía porqué, si había descubierto que su compañía no estaba para nada mal, tenía que cambiar eso.

Así se mantuvo pensando durante unos segundos, hasta que de repente notó una presencia detrás suyo. Apenas a unos metros de distancia se encontraba su hermano George viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

_Oh por Merlin, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?_

—¿Por qué me miras así, eh?

—Nada, nada de _nada_ —Dijo George sonriendo —. Aunque eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿no crees?

Fred no respondió.

Simplemente se le quedó mirando seriamente, a lo que George empezó a sentirse incómodo. Si había algo que ninguno de los dos soportaba era la seriedad.

Al final George no tuvo de otra que rendirse.

—Bueno bueno, quita esa cara, sólo te estaba buscando ¿ok? Lo juro —Reconoció su gemelo levantando su mano —... _Peeeero_ , debo reconocer que tengo curiosidad. ¿Me perdí de algo?

Fred supuso que tenía sentido ocultarlo más. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de su gemelo, y realmente quería su apoyo.

No le había dicho nada por respeto a Hermione, pero tal vez no era necesario revelar absolutamente todo para conocer su opinión.

Lo cierto es que tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Pues sí —Comentó Fred con entusiasmo —. Dime, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que descubrí que Hermione tiene un lado oculto que nadie conoce? Creo que ella nos comprende más de lo que pensarías.

George pareció escuchar sus palabras atentamente.

Y luego le miró como si estuviera loco.

—Pues diría que parece que te golpeaste la cabeza. ¿Hermione? ¿Entendernos a _nosotros_?

Fred asintió.

—Sé que parece raro...

—Por no decir absurdo.

—Bueno, y absurdo —Reconoció Fred rodando los ojos —. Pero es verdad. ¡Si te lo explicara lo entenderías!

George se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Peeeero?

Fred suspiró.

 _Supongo que sé lo que se siente. Yo también tengo un sueño imposible_ —Había dicho ella.

Sabía muy bien que no era correcto revelar aquello. Sobre todo después de ver cómo Hermione había huido tras confrontarla.

—Pero no puedo —Reconoció él finalmente —. Y honestamente aun no termino de entender de qué va. Pero creeme, tengo un presentimiento. Hermione no es tan diferente a nosotros, ¡incluso podría ayudarnos!

—Si mal no recuerdo no está de acuerdo con que hagamos bromas y causemos alboroto en los pasillos.

Fred asintió.

—Bueno, no está de acuerdo con que hagamos las bromas acá. Pero debiste ver su cara cuando vio nuestra caja de música... Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad.

George le miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

¿De dónde habían salido todas estas ideas? ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? No tenía ni idea.

Pero si sabía algo: una vez su hermano tenía su mente fijada en algo ya nada podía persuadirlo. En ese sentido ambos eran muy parecidos

Quien sabe, podría ser divertido.

—Y yo sigo creyendo que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza —Comentó George finalmente —. _Peeero_ tienes un presentimiento. Y quién sabe, quizás algo interesante salga de esto.

Fred asintió nuevamente.

Ante sus ojos había un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, sólo tenía que explorarlo.

—Por algo es la bruja más brillante de su edad, ¿no crees?

Estaba decidido, para este año Fred tenía una nueva meta y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Quería descubrir el sueño de Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el misterio con Hermione sigue y sigue... 
> 
> ¿Algo interesante que contar? Fred tiene una nueva meta para este año, y Hermione no sabe lo que le espera, sólo tengan por seguro que valdrá la pena esperar askajjsaklsa Hasta el momento todo ha sido algo lento, y es que me gustan las historias así, pero ahora conoceremos más sobre Hermione y su sueño, algo que hasta yo estoy esperando con ansias xd No me malentiendan, Hermione AMA estudiar y aprender, pero eso no significa que ella quiera dedicar su vida a eso; en eso conectará con Fred, solo hace falta que ambos se den cuenta.
> 
> Btw, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron el primer capitulo❤ esta es una idea nueva y me siento algo inexperta, pero amo el FredxHermione y siento que hacen fics de esta pareja en español, me alegra ver que a algunos pocos les gustara uvu❤
> 
> No olviden decirme que les pareció :') Nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo 3

Hermione siempre había sido curiosa.

Desde pequeña, desde que tenía memoria, siempre se había maravillado por lo grande que era el mundo y sus infinitas posibilidades. Su mente era inquieta, y no podía evitar preguntarse el porqué de cada cosa. Esto incluso aumentó más cuando conoció el mundo mágico.

Su curiosidad la impulsó a aprender, estudiar y practicar, convirtiéndose poco a poco en la mejor, una joven modelo; para bien o para mal.

Con el tiempo algunos empezaron a considerarla una genio, incluso una niña prodigio. Ciertamente era un halago, pero Hermione no entendía cómo ser una joven dedicada se traducía a ser una genio. Más de una vez se paralizaba ante los problemas, le costaba pensar fuera de la caja y habían hechizos que le tomaba horas perfeccionar.

Era extraño, todo había empezado por su simple deseo de aprender. Utilizar sus conocimientos para crear algo nuevo y comprenderlo. Para ella, el mundo a veces era duro y confuso, por eso terminó refugiándose en las historias e ideas.

 _Crear…_ Todo parecía estar mucho más claro cuando hacía esto. Era lo que hacía cuando estaba sola, cuando se sentía perdida. Le daba paz y felicidad; había descubierto que eso era lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Por supuesto, esto se terminó convirtiendo en un conflicto para ella.

Ella tenía una mente brillante y tenía que usarla para beneficiar a la sociedad. No había tiempo que perder en ideas tontas. Más de una vez tuvo un conflicto con sus padres cada vez que mencionaba este asunto.

_Aun eres muy joven, ya cambiarás de opinión._

_Existen muchas mejores opciones._

_No puedes desperdiciar tu talento de esa forma._

Más de una vez se había callado con el fin de evitar problemas. Tal vez tuvieran razón, y lo mejor era dejar sus ideas en un simple pasatiempo.

O al menos eso pensó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día descubrió que no tenía que ser así. Ir en contra de la corriente no era imposible, mucho menos un sueño lejano. Muchas personas a su alrededor podían hacerlo, incluso las más cercanas a su ser.

— _¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto? —Preguntó Hermione viendo los distintos sortilegios de Fred y George aquella noche hacía unas semanas._

— _Por supuesto. A ver, ¿lista para maravillarte Hermione?_

Tantas cosas increíbles… Y pensar que ella siempre se había limitado a sí misma.

En el fondo tenía que admitirlo, admiraba demasiado a los gemelos Weasley. No importaba la situación, su edad o el desánimo, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa a los demás. Era como si convirtieran lo imposible en posible.

Lo había descubierto aquella noche. A pesar de lo inusual de la situación, por primera vez se sentía… _Cómoda_. Como si alguien la entendiera. Tal vez por eso no pudo evitar darle su apoyo. A fin de cuentas, Fred y George eran las personas que más admiraba. Si ellos perdían los ánimos, ¿qué le quedaría a ella?

Por un momento recordó su conversación.

_Tienes que hacerlo. No por ella, pero por ti. Cree en lo que haces y cree en lo que vales —Le había dicho ella a Fred._

¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Estaba dirigido a él o a ella misma? ¿Tal vez a ambos? No tenía idea.

De todas las personas _jamás_ pensó que hablaría sobre aquello con Fred Weasley, pero bueno, el destino era impredecible. Tal vez por eso ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir cada vez que lo veía.

Aún seguía en conflicto consigo misma. Le había dicho a sus padres que iba a renunciar a aquellas ideas, pero aun así le dijo todo eso a Fred. Lo cierto es que no soportaba las injusticias, y para ella no había mayor injusticia que el rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo.

Sin duda algo había despertado en ella.

Tal vez por eso ahora se encontraba con una hoja en las manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Sólo Dios sabía. Pero sentía que algo había cambiado, si no no tendría la dichosa hoja.

La joven miró nuevamente la hoja que tenía en manos, decepcionada con su contenido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la arrugó y la lanzó lejos. Al menos lo estaba intentando, tal vez otro día podría tratar de crear algo. Pero no hoy.

No hoy.

* * *

Hermione se preguntaba qué tenía que hacer para tener un momento de paz.

El año escolar apenas estaba comenzando, pero ya podía notar que iba a ser diferente a los anteriores. Sólo bastaba con ver todo lo que había pasado: Harry había sido seleccionado como campeón y por consiguiente, Ron se había peleado con él y ahora ella se encontraba sola en medio de todo.

 _Sola_. Porque sus dos mejores amigos eran unos tontos que no podían hablar sobre sus sentimientos como la gente normal.

Si esto era el inicio no quería imaginar lo que vendría después.

La joven negó con la cabeza, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso.

Decidió centrar su atención en la hoja que tenía en sus manos. Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor desde hacía unas horas y su progreso había sido prácticamente nulo. No ideas, no desarrollo. _Nada_.

Por todos los demonios, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Esta era la bruja más brillante de su edad? Al parecer sólo era brillante para estudiar libros de textos antiguos.

—¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! —Dijo Hermione arrugando la hoja y lanzándola bruscamente.

Para su desgracia, la bola de papel llegó a golpear la cabeza del pobre desafortunado que pasaba por ahí: George Weasley.

Hermione no supo si reír o llorar por su mala suerte.

—¡Oye!

—Ay no, ¡lo siento George! —Respondió ella apenada.

En ese momento, otra voz masculina mucho más cercana decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—Hey, ¿acaso la pobre hoja te hizo algo?

Hermione no tenía que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, un gemelo Weasley no podía estar muy lejos después de todo. Ya no sabía que era peor, lo que menos quería hacer ahora era hablar con Fred Weasley.

Al final sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —Comentó ella como si nada.

—No lo decía por ti, lo decía por la hoja —Dijo Fred acercándose a ella —. Mi pobre hermano fue atacado por ella.

—Puedo asegurarte que George está muy bien-

—¡Hey, eso es mentira! —Exclamó George desde la distancia —. ¡Mi orgullo fue _muy_ lastimado por esa hoja!

Al escuchar semejante tontería, la joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

Era cierto que aún se sentía un poco nerviosa hablando con Fred por lo que había pasado la última vez. Pero había pasado _horas_ frustrada en la sala común sin ningún avance. A pesar de la vergüenza, agradecía el pequeño cambio de ambiente.

—Vaya, al parecer George es tan dramático como tú.

—Eso es ofensivo, ¿sabes? Somos Gryffindor, se supone que debemos ser honrados, decididos y-

—Y valientes —Completó Hermione señalándolo —. Así que por ende, _dramáticos_.

—Ah, ¿es decir que tú también eres una dramática?

Sólo bastó una mirada seria de Hermione para que Fred se arrepintiera de haber dicho eso.

Vaya, a veces le sorprendía lo intimidante que la joven podía ser sin siquiera palabras. Aún no entendía cómo su hermano podía llevarle la contraria. No sabía si era valiente o muy estúpido.

Seguramente era lo segundo, pero bueno.

—Está bien, está bien, no me mires así. Tú ganas por ahora —Respondió Fred dándose por vencido —. A ver, ¡cambiemos el tema! Tengo una propuesta mucho mejor. Una duda de hecho.

—¿Una duda?

—Exactamente eso: una duda —Dijo Fred sentándose junto a ella en el sofá —. A ver, ¿cómo sabes que soy Fred?

Hermione le miró con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo sé que tú... eres _tú_?

Fred asintió.

—Sólo es curiosidad. Somos gemelos después de todo, ¿no? Generalmente todos tienen problemas para distinguirnos al menos una vez. A mamá aun le pasa algunas veces… —Explicó Fred posando su mirada en los ojos de Hermione —. Pero _tú_. No te has equivocado ni una sola vez desde que nos conocimos. Lo cual es sospechoso si me preguntas.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces, procesando la información.

Después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, se esperaba otro tipo de pregunta. A fin de cuentas, más de una vez lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, escapando del lugar.

Eso sin contar que había revelado que se sentía algo cansada de la carga de sus notas y que se sentía como una posible decepción para sus padres.

Bueno, tal vez era mejor así. Mientras no mencionara aquello todo estaría bien.

—De todas las cosas que podrías haber preguntado, ¿esa es tu duda?

—Es que no me deja dormir en las noches…

Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque no parecía nada molesta.

De repente todo parecía estar mucho más tranquilo a su alrededor. Algo que agradecía profundamente tras varios días de amarga soledad gracias a sus amigos.

—Supongo que son los pequeños detalles —Respondió ella antes de darse cuenta —. Quiero decir… Siempre he sido muy detallista y ciertamente ustedes son muy parecidos. Pero cada uno tiene pequeñas cosas que los hacen diferentes. Únicos a su manera.

—Hump...¿ _Por ejemplo_?

Hermione miró detenidamente a Fred por un segundo.

—Bueno. Tu cabello tiene un tono rojo más castaño, como el de Ginny. Mientras que el de George se parece al de Ron, un rojo más intenso. Y así con otras pequeñas cosas. Simplemente soy muy detallista.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy especial? —Respondió Fred sonriendo.

Ella rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Especialmente molesto, pero sí.

—Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Desde cuándo me hablas con tanta familiaridad?

—Desde que me di cuenta que no eres tan diferente a mí, ¿no es así?

Hermione se quedó callada.

Ese tema otra vez… Parecía que siempre bajaba la guardia cuando estaba Fred. Tal vez lo mejor era irse y aprender a ser más prudente. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre aquello ahora.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, Fred decidió calmar sus preocupaciones:

—Tranquila, no diré más nada —Respondió él llevándose la mano al pecho —. ¿Sabes? Quería pedirte disculpas, por lo del otro día.

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

—¿ _Cómo_? ¿Por qué me pedirías disculpas?

—Parecías realmente afectada por lo que dije —Dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros —. No necesito saber toda la versión de la historia para saber que no estuvo bien.

—No tienes que hacerlo. No hiciste nada malo.

—Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo —Respondió Fred sonriendo levemente —. Aun así, no me gusta hacer sentir mal a los demás, aunque haya sido accidentalmente. Mi propósito es causar risas, no lo contrario. Así que por eso… Me disculpo.

Hermione no supo qué decir.

_Fred se estaba disculpando._

_Por algo que ni siquiera había hecho mal._

Por un momento se sintió mal consigo misma. Fred no había hecho nada malo, ella fue la que habló de más y la que se escapaba avergonzada de sí misma. No era justo, ¿había apartado tanto a Fred que el pobre no había encontrado otra opción más que disculparse?

Y aun así aquí estaba él, sin pena ni gloria ante ella. Hermione se preguntaba cómo alguien podía sonreír incluso en este tipo de situación.

—No hay nada que disculpar.

—¿Nada de _nada_?

—Tampoco tientes tu suerte.

—La suerte nunca me ha abandonado.

Antes de que la joven pudiera replicar, una voz distante decidió intervenir en el asunto.

—Muy bien, muy lindo y todo, ¿pero y mi disculpa? —Dijo George desde la distancia, al parecer nunca se había ido de la sala común —. ¡A mí me golpeó tu papel asesino!

Hermione le miró avergonzada. George se encontraba a unos pocos metros mirándole como el gato rizón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? No quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya te dije que lo sentía! —Exclamó Hermione confundida.

—¡Pero no de forma correcta!

—¡ _George_! —Exclamaron Hermione y Fred, al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, bueno —Respondió George rodando los ojos —. ¡Me voy entonces!

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se largó del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. A lo que Hermione y Fred no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que mirarse extrañados.

_¿Que acababa de pasar?_

—El punto es que… —Dijo Fred tratando de volver a la realidad —. Gracias por las palabras de ese día, me sirvieron de mucho. Así que dejaré de molestarte con el tema, ¿te parece? No me gusta causar problemas. Bueno, al menos no de este tipo. Además, me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos.

Hermione le miró detenidamente al escuchar esa palabra.

_Amigos…_

Fred Weasley, ¿la consideraba su amiga? Obviamente habían hablado varias veces y se llevaban bien, pero siempre había asumido que esto era por el lazo que compartían ambos con Ron. Nada más.

Tal vez había sido muy ciega, o muy cerrada… Por supuesto que podía tener más amigos además de Harry y Ron. De por sí ambos estaban muy ocupados peleando para siquiera hablarle.

Además, no podía negar que todo parecía mucho más claro cuando Fred estaba alrededor.

—¿Amigos dices?

El asintió.

—¿Te parece? —Dijo Fred extendiendo su mano.

Hermione no tenía que pensarlo mucho.

Antes de darse cuenta tomó la mano y de repente todas las semanas de conflicto entre ambos parecieron ser un recuerdo lejano.

—Está bien —Respondió ella sonriendo levemente —. Amigos.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde aquel hecho.

Durante todo este tiempo la había seguido sin nada interesante que contar. Hermione se sentía feliz de poder seguir con su vida sin problemas y Fred, bueno, Fred se sentía tranquilo de ver que por lo menos ya no lo estaban evitando.

Algo era algo, ¿no? Había hecho las paces con Hermione y ahora se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad. Las palabras de Hermione volvían a resonar en su mente cada cierto tiempo y seguía sin entender su significado...

En fin, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por ahora, además de prestar atención a los detalles.

Por ejemplo, con el paso de los días Fred había notado ciertas cosas sobre Hermione:

_Hermione pasaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo sola_

_Hermione leía mucho_

_Hermione escribía mucho_

_Hermione parecía odiar las hojas de papel y por eso las arrugaba a cada rato_

A ver: no la estaba acosando. ¡Estas cosas eran hechos que cualquiera podría notar a primera vista!

Hasta el momento era la única información que había recolectado y tampoco se atrevía a forzar la situación para que ella le dijera algo.

Era un poco contradictorio, ¿no? Había dicho que quería descubrir el sueño de Hermione, pero también le había prometido no forzarla más con el tema. Y es que quería que la muchacha se sintiera cómoda y se lo dijera de propia voluntad.

Así como le había dicho a George, creía que sólo necesitaba una oportunidad. Su cara al ver su caja de música había sido prueba de ello. Seguramente podrían ayudarse el uno al otro.

Y si no… Bueno, esperaba que al menos algo bueno saliera de esto.

En esos momentos Fred se encontraba en la biblioteca. Necesitaba buscar unos libros de encantamientos para avanzar con su proyecto de luces cambia-forma.

Para su felicidad o desgracia, no tardó en encontrarse con una joven de pelo rizado sentada en una mesa: Hermione Granger. La morena estaba sola y parecía molesta, no tardó en arrugar la hoja de su cuaderno y arrugarla.

—¿Nuevamente molesta con el papel? —Preguntó Fred acercándose.

Hermione le miró con sorpresa, no esperaba encontrárselo aquí de todos los lugares.

—Oh, Fred. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿no crees? —Respondió él sonriendo —. Al parecer eres un peligro para las hojas de papel indefensas.

Hermione suspiró, había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa.

—Sólo ando un poco frustrada. Llevo un buen rato aquí y no logro avanzar con nada.

—Vaya, qué gran tragedia —Respondió Fred llevándose la mano al pecho —. A ver, déjame ayudarte. No es correcto desamparar una dama en apuros.

Dicho esto, el joven se sentó en la misma mesa que ella.

Se suponía que tenía que avanzar con su proyecto de luces cambia-forma pero ya había investigado una buena parte. Y como le había dicho a George, sabía que en el fondo necesitaban la ayuda de Hermione. No habían vuelto a hablar mucho desde aquella noche.

No obstante, no tardó en notar que la joven le miraba como si estuviera completamente loco.

—A ver, ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Pues en primer lugar este no es un lugar donde esperaría encontrarte si te soy honesta...

—Pues te equivocas —Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros —. Aunque no lo creas, tanto George como yo recorremos este lugar con frecuencia. Nos guste o no tenemos que usar mucho nuestro cerebro. Por ejemplo, veo que ese ensayo te está dando problemas.

Hermione miró su hoja de papel.

Había pasado tanto tiempo frustrada con la hoja en blanco que había olvidado que tenía otras cosas que hacer. En este caso, avanzar con su ensayo para pociones, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Nada del otro mundo —Dijo ella como si nada —. Sólo debo encontrar ciertos ingredientes flamables que a la vez contrarresten el efecto de las plumas de fénix.

Fred pareció meditar un segundo sobre el asunto.

—¿Has probado con la hierba del atardecer?

—¿Hierba del atardecer? —Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—A ver, un ingrediente flamable: es hierba. Y según recuerdo contrarresta los efectos de las plumas por no sé qué componente. Chequea tu libro, recuerdo que George y yo las usamos para crear nuestros caramelos sonoros el año pasado.

Hermione revisó rápidamente su libro.

Jamás se le habría ocurrido usar un ingrediente tan sencillo para una poción de este tipo. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos que encontró la página con la respuesta y sorpresa: Fred estaba en lo cierto.

—Vaya, eso… Eso tiene mucho sentido —Dijo Hermione tras leer un párrafo entero.

El joven sonrió con orgullo, no era común recibir un cumplido de ella.

—Por supuesto, soy el gemelo inteligente después de todo. ¿Cómo crees que logramos crear todos nuestros sortilegios?

—Amm… ¿Con magia?

Fred tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía un irónico sentido del humor.

—Muy graciosa —Respondió Fred chasqueando la lengua —. Bueno sí, pero también requiere investigación. La mayoría de las cosas que creamos toman días de ensayo y error.

_Ensayo y error..._

No lo había pensado, por supuesto que la mayoría de los sortilegios Weasley requerían un gran trabajo.

Por un momento Hermione pensó en sí misma y en todas las hojas que había arrugado y lanzado todos estos días. Eran prueba viviente de su estancamiento y lo odiaba. No obstante, aquí estaba Fred Weasley diciéndole que él también vivía eso todos los días y no le importaba.

Tal vez debería aprender de ellos.

—Debe ser agotador... —Comentó ella finalmente.

Él asintió.

—A veces lo es. Pero cuando ves el resultado todo vale la pena. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí, tienes razón —Respondió Hermione asintiendo —. Quién lo diría, así que en el fondo son todos unos genios y sólo lo utilizan para crear sus sortilegios, ¿eh?

—¿Te suena familiar?

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Yo…

—No te preocupes, prometí no presionarte más con el asunto, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Fred sonriendo —. Hablando de mentes brillantes… Vine aquí porque te tengo una propuesta.

— _No_.

—¿Que? Pero si ni he-

—Si es una propuesta hecha por ti no puede ser algo bueno —Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos —. Estoy seguro que me meterá en problemas.

—¡Claro que no! Bueno sí, pero-

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿ _Peeeero_?

Fred suspiró.

—George y yo necesitamos tu ayuda. Tenemos muchas ideas, pero aún no sabemos cómo hacerlas funcionar. Creo que nos puedes ayudar.

Hermione le miró detenidamente sin saber qué decir.

Por supuesto, debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?

No fue hasta pasado unos instantes que se dio cuenta que Fred parecía estar hablando en serio. Lo cual no tenía sentido, a pesar de su admiración por ellos seguía creyendo en las reglas. No le gustaba la idea de que Fred y George causaran alboroto en los pasillos a cada rato.

Pero Fred había dicho _creo_. Verbo creer conjugado en la primera persona del singular. Él era quien creía en ella.

_Cree en ti. Cree en lo que vales._

_Cree en lo que haces._

—¿Hermione? —Preguntó Fred trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

—Oh, ¿esto es real? —Respondió Hermione frotándose los ojos —. Creí que estaba soñando.

Fred frunció el ceño.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Lo siento! Es que… ¿Mi ayuda? —Preguntó ella señalándose a sí misma.

—¿Por qué no?

—La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué yo?

—Tu misma lo dijiste, ¿no? —Comentó Fred como si fuera algo obvio —. Eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad. Y sé que el apodo no te gusta. Pero mira, no tienes que ser brillante sólo para lo académico. Puedes usar tu brillantes-

—Esa palabra ni siquiera existe.

—Claro que sí, la acabo de inventar —Respondió él rodando los ojos —. En fin, el punto es… Puedes usar brillante para lo que tú quieras. Puedes usar _tu_ cerebro para ayudarnos.

Hermione miró a Fred y luego a la hoja arrugada en el suelo.

_Cree en ti, Hermione. Cree en lo que haces y en lo que vales._

Seguramente se arrepentiría de esto, pero...

—Muy bien, ¿pero a qué específicamente? —Preguntó Hermione.

—A crear por supuesto.

Enseguida la joven frunció el ceño, seguía sin estar cómoda con la idea de ayudar a crear sortilegios que causaran el caos. No estaba en su naturaleza y Fred pudo notar esto.

—Sé que estás en desacuerdo con todo lo que sea para generar bromas, pero viste nuestra caja musical, ¿no? —Respondió Fred con entusiasmo —. También creamos muchas cosas como esas. Cosas interesantes, creativas y maravillosas que alegran a los demás. Puedes ayudarnos con eso.

Esto parecía tener mucho más sentido para ella.

Ahora sólo tenía una duda más:

—Y… ¿George está de acuerdo con esto?

El asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Hermione no sabía porque, pero la idea sonaba tan tentadora.

Parecía una oportunidad de escapar de sus problemas. De la carga de genio que ella misma se había impuesto y de la hoja en blanco que tanto la atormentaba.

Antes de poder pensarlo más, respondió:

—Bien, los ayudaré.

Hermione se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a Fred.

Había pasado un día desde su conversación en la biblioteca y el pelirrojo le había dicho que la acompañara después de clases para empezar a trabajar. Ahora ambos estaban ahí, caminando a quién sabe dónde.

La joven suspiró amargamente, ¿en que se estaba metiendo? Todo esto era culpa de Harry y Ron, los muy tontos seguían peleados y apenas lograba dividirse entre ellos.

Mientras caminaba empezó a pensar que capaz había sido un error. Ella no estaba hecha para esto, su mente estaba hecha para los libros, estudiar e investigar. Ni siquiera podía pasar más de media hora sin arrugar una hoja. Seguramente lo mejor era irse y-

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra —Le dijo Fred trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!

—No, pero tu mirada lo decía todo, ¿querías escapar, no es así?

Hermione prefirió no responder.

Aún no podía creer que estaba a punto de ayudar a Fred y George Weasley con sus ideas. Mucho menos que Fred la había convencido de esto. Realmente tenía la cabeza muy confusa últimamente.

Tras unos minutos ambos llegaron a una puerta en el cuarto piso. Seguramente era uno de los tantos salones abandonados que había en el castillo.

—Bienvenida a nuestra guarida —Comentó Fred abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a su alrededor.

Ante ella había un desastre total: objetos tirados por todas partes, calderos humeantes con olores desagradables en una mesa y miles de papeles amontonados en un estante.

—Creo que me quiero regresar —Dijo ella casi enseguida.

—Oye, ¡lo prometiste! No puedes echarte para atrás ahora.

En ese momento otra voz intervino en la conversación. Por supuesto, George Weasley también estaba ahí para recibirla.

—Te lo dije Fred, esto sería demasiado para ella —Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía —. Incluso la bruja más brillante de su edad tiene límites. ¿No es así?

Hermione le miró detenidamente. Esa mirada que tenía él…

_¿Acaso la estaba retando?_

Ah no, eso sí que _no_.

—Muy bien, ¿con qué les ayudo? —Preguntó Hermione mirando a Fred.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

—Tal vez si estoy soñando… —Exclamó George fingiendo dolor —. ¡Hermione Granger ayudándonos!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Siempre son tan dramáticos los dos?

Ambos asintieron y enseguida Hermione supo que esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Bueno, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de todas formas. Rápidamente se acercó a una de las mesas y dejó todas sus cosas ahí. No había tiempo que perder.

—Muy bien, ¿qué tienen en mente? —Preguntó ella mirando los calderos.

Fred y George se miraron entre sí.

—Pues muchas cosas —Dijo Fred.

—Tal vez demasiadas.

—Peeeero —Recalcó Fred levantando el dedo índice —. Aceptaste ayudarnos sólo con las cosas que no sean para causar directamente el caos.

—Es decir, las cosas aburridas —Agregó George.

Hermione asintió.

—Me alegra que lo recuerden.

—Así que podemos empezar con esto —Dijo Fred sacando un cuaderno con anotaciones —. Se trata de diarios gemelos con tinta invisible. Aún no logramos que el texto desaparezca cuando llega al otro diario, ¿crees poder ayudarnos?

Hermione miró el cuaderno de anotaciones. Parecía una idea interesante, aunque entendía perfectamente porque los gemelos no lograban hacer que el texto desapareciera.

Sin duda podría echarles una mano.

De repente pudo sentir una ráfaga de entusiasmo en su interior.

¿En que se estaba metiendo? Tal vez era mejor no pensarlo.

—Por supuesto —Respondió ella asintiendo —. Muy bien, empecemos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regresé!... ¿Algo interesante que decir?
> 
> Al fin conocemos un poco más sobre la mente de Hermione. La joven es una prodigio, sobre todo si miran las películas, pero si se fijan en los libros Hermione era una muchacha que muchas veces se abrumaba con sus emociones y le costaba pensar fuera de la caja. No es perfecta, y por eso me gusta tanto. Es la prueba viviente de la perseverancia y la madurez.
> 
> Hermione y Fred al fin han dado el primer paso en su amistad y por lo menos ya pueden hablar sin problemas. Aun faltan muchas cosas, pero ahora Hermione ha decidido ayudarlos y eso es algo que ni ella se cree, ¿por qué lo hizo? tal vez es un salto de fe, una prueba a si misma, aun no lo sabe. Pero seguro será interesante. Su sueño no es muy difícil de descubrir, dejé varias pistas en este capitulo hehe.
> 
> Me alegra ver que a algunos les ha gustado, eso me reconforta porque esta ship sigue siendo nueva para mi :') Si pueden, por favor díganme que les pareció, así sea mucho o poco. ¡Todo es bien recibido!
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos!


	4. Capitulo 4

Hermione se preguntaba cómo su vida había terminado en este punto.

Se encontraba en uno de los tantos salones abandonados del castillo, con un papel en mano mientras observaba como un caldero burbujeaba constantemente. Si se concentraba lo suficiente tal vez podría imaginar que estaba en clase de Pociones.

Pero no, todo lo contrario. Entre más lo miraba más consciente era de su realidad: se encontraba ayudando a los gemelos Weasley a realizar una poción para sus nuevos sortilegios.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

Uno de esos tantos misterios de la vida.

Tal vez fuera el destino, el karma, la constelaciones. Quien sabe, capaz y hasta el horóscopo tenía algo que ver con esto.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro.

Lo cierto es que ella era todo lo contrario a los gemelos. No se le hacía tan fácil imaginar ideas de la nada, pero quería ayudar. De verdad _quería_ hacerlo. Tal vez por eso se encontraba estudiando una poción desde hacía media hora. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Todo esto era nuevo, y un poco raro… Pero no podía negar que era algo divertido también. Y le daba a su mente algo con que distraerse.

De repente la hoja en blanco no parecía darle tanto miedo.

—¿Algún progreso con eso? —Preguntó de repente alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¡ _Aaah_!

La simple voz fue suficiente para que Hermione diera un salto y las hojas casi cayeran dentro del caldero.

Gracias al cielo la joven fue lo suficientemente rápida y no ocurrió un accidente. Aunque la acción fue más que suficiente para que la persona a su lado se echara a reír fuertemente.

Por supuesto, esta persona se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Fred Weasley.

—¡Hey, eso no es gracioso! —Exclamó Hermione dándole un leve golpe.

—¡Para mí sí lo fue!

—¡ _Fred_!

—Ya ya, perdón —Respondió Fred calmando su risa —. Es que debiste ver tu cara, ¿te asusté?

Hermione apartó la mirada.

Por supuesto que no iba admitir que la habían atrapado completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Mucho menos que casi sufrió un mini infarto.

Aún no se acostumbraba a las constantes bromas de Fred Weasley hacia su persona.

—Nada del otro mundo, aunque por poco se me caen las hojas...

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó Fred, notando el caldero burbujeante que se encontraba a su lado.

—El intento de poción atrapa sueños de hace dos días.

—¿La que terminó manchando el cabello de George?

Hermione asintió.

—Con suerte esta vez nadie saldrá con su cabello lastimado —Comentó ella soltando un suspiro —. Aunque… Bueno, no importa. Llegaste temprano hoy, ¿y George dónde está?

Fred miró a su alrededor y luego sonrió como si supiera que _algo_ había pasado.

Hermione había decidido bautizar esa sonrisa como la Weasley-Señal y esta generalmente significaba malas noticias para la persona involucrada.

_Ay no, ¿ahora que hicieron?_

— _Bueeeno_ , digamos que Snape tuvo un pequeño accidente así que nuestra clase de pociones fue cancelada —Respondió Fred fingiendo lastima —. George debe venir en camino junto a Lee.

—¿Porque presiento que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con ese desafortunado accidente?

La sonrisa de Fred creció aún más (si es que eso era posible). Como si esa fuera la única respuesta que necesitaba.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por Snape, si es que eso era posible.

—Ay no, mejor no me digas nada —Comentó Hermione negando con la cabeza —. No quiero ni saberlo.

—Las oportunidades son para aprovecharlas, querida Hermione.

—Claro, por supuesto. Como tu oportunidad para asustarme hace un rato, ¿no?

Antes de que Fred pudiera replicar, una voz resonó fuertemente en el salón.

En ese momento entraron George Weasley y Lee Jordan. Ambos cargaban con unas pequeñas cajas de Dios-Sabe-Qué y parecían bastante entusiasmados. Casi como unos niños con un nuevo juguete.

Nuevamente Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Hermione! ¡Nuestra chica favorita! —Exclamó George extendiendo los brazos —. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Hola George, hola Lee —Les saludó ella con la mano —. Los veo muy entusiasmados, ¿debería preocuparme?

—¿Por ti o por nosotros? —Respondió George sonriendo.

— _George_.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que reír.

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! Juro solemnemente que no debes preocuparte por nada.

—Eso no me da ninguna seguridad, ¿sabes?

—Pues es lo único que te puedo dar —Respondió George encogiéndose de hombros, aunque se le podía ver una sonrisa —. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Mientras tanto, Lee aprovechó ese instante para depositar una de las cajas en el suelo. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que el moreno le miraba con desconfianza. Probablemente no estaba convencido con su presencia, tampoco podía culparlo.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, Granger —Comentó Lee para luego mirar a Fred —. ¿Seguro que no la amenazaron o algo?

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Créeme, yo tampoco me lo creo.

—A ver, a ver, ¡hoy tenemos más tiempo de lo usual! —Intervino George con entusiasmo —. Quiero probar esos polvos peruanos de oscuridad absoluta.

Hermione miró entonces como George y Lee dejaban todas sus cosas en una mesa para irse a un rincón con varios empaques de polvo negro. Por supuesto, Fred no tardó en unírseles con entusiasmo.

Y ella… Bueno, ella prefirió quedarse a seguir estudiando la poción. Ya luego podría ir a echarles un vistazo.

De esta forma, y antes de darse cuenta, una pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad se armó en el lugar.

Generalmente esto sucedía todos los días. Hermione había descubierto que los gemelos estaban más que decididos a abrir su tienda, así que cada día se ponían a trabajar: diseños, propuestas, pruebas y ventas. Sorprendentemente era algo bastante relajante a su manera. Le gustaba porque-

_¡BOOOM!_

Aunque bueno, que fuera relajante no quería decir que no fuera impredecible.

Eso es lo que pensaba ahora mientras veía como la mitad del aula se llenaba de una inmensa nube de polvo oscuro.

—¿¡Están bien!? —Exclamó Hermione acercándose a ellos, apenas y podía ver algo.

—Sí, o al menos eso creo —Respondió George entre la oscuridad —. ¡Lumus!

El hechizo fue suficiente para iluminar el lugar, rápidamente Hermione logró ver a Fred y a Lee, quienes no paraban de toser.

Quién lo diría, los polvos de oscuridad funcionaban. Tal vez _demasiado_ bien para su gusto.

—No queda duda: son más oscuros que el alma de Snape —Comentó Lee mientras se sacudía el polvo de encima.

Fred y George asintieron con entusiasmo.

—Es decir…

—¡Que funcionan!

Hermione les miró de reojo.

No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era increíble la capacidad que tenían todos para mantener los ánimos incluso en las circunstancias más bizarras.

En fin, ahora tenían algo más importante que hacer: limpiar este desastre.

Los polvos de oscuridad eran efectivos, y si bien la mayor parte del desastre desapareció con magia, el resto tocaría limpiarlo de forma tradicional, es decir, al estilo muggle.

Rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los gemelos buscaron trapos, Lee una cubeta con agua y ella agarró una escoba. De esta forma pasaron los minutos, hasta que finalmente terminó perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras barría.

Fue en ese momento que Fred decidió acercársele.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Uh, pues claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —Respondió Hermione extrañada —. Por cierto, tienes polvo en toda la cara.

Fred al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de esto, porque rápidamente empezó a sacudirse la cara.

—Nada que un baño no pueda quitar —Agregó como si nada —. Es que parecías mirar el horizonte perdida en tus pensamientos. Como si sonara música instrumental de fondo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿ _Qué_? Claro que no.

—Solo te estoy molestandoHermione —Respondió él rodando los ojos —. ¿Sabes? Para este punto ya te imaginaba corriendo detrás de la puerta gritando por tu vida.

Hermione le miró sin saber qué decir.

En el fondo ella pensaba lo mismo, pero tal vez era mejor no decirlo.

—¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí? Parece que todos olvidan que soy una Gryffindor. Al igual que _tú_.

—Cierto, cierto —Respondió Fred asintiendo —. Después de todo lo que has vivido con Harry esto debe ser el menor de tus retos.

Hermione miró sus manos por un segundo.

_Con que un reto…_

Tal vez por eso se esforzaba tanto en ayudarlos. En el fondo quería demostrar que podía ser mucho más que una joven brillante.

¿A quién quería demostrárselo?

Por el momento no tenía idea.

—¿Sabes? Aún no dejo de sorprenderme —Comentó Hermione deteniéndose por momento —. Todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que invierten en esto. Es mucho, tal vez _demasiado_. ¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Acaso no duermen?

Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no todos tenemos un gira tiempo a nuestra disposición… Nosotros sólo tomamos bebidas energizantes y comemos muchos dulces.

—Eso explicaría porque actúan como niños.

—Supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado un poco —Dijo Fred apartando la mirada —. Debiste ver nuestros primeros intentos, básicamente era una mezcla de pánico y desastre.

Hermione miró la nube de polvo negro que aún no terminaba de desaparecer.

—¿Y dices que ya _no_?

—Bueno, eso es lo que queremos hacerte creer al menos.

—Vale —Respondió ella chasqueando la lengua. No quería mencionar que ese intento estaba siendo pésimo hasta el momento —. Aun así el resultado vale la pena. Lo que han hecho todos estos días es asombroso… Me gustaría poder hacer algo así también.

Fred sonrió levemente al escuchar esto último.

—No veo porque no podrías hacerlo —Comentó Fred dándole una palmadita en el hombro —. Por lo que veo nos llegaste a subestimar, ¿quién dice que no estás haciendo lo mismo contigo?

—Eeeh-

—No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. Supongo que está bien; cada día aprendes algo nuevo, ¿no?

_Algo nuevo..._

Hermione le miró por un instante.

Aprender algo nuevo cada día, no necesariamente conocimientos mágicos u académicos… Sino sobre la vida, sobre sus ideas y sobre sí misma.

Era un concepto interesante. Le gustaba como sonaba.

—¿Cómo qué tan tontos son ustedes? —Comentó finalmente ella.

—¿ _Qué_? No.

—Ah, ¿ya eso lo sabías?

—¡Hey! No alteres mis palabras.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

No podía negar que era algo divertido esto de molestar a los demás con pequeñas bromas.

Lástima que sólo podía hacerlo con Fred.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Hermione Granger burlándose de mí, esto me pasa por querer ser amable —Respondió Fred llevándose la mano al pecho con dolor —. Creo que nuestra compañía te está haciendo daño. ¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a la biblioteca y arrugar papeles indefensos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No gracias. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo me siento… _Cómoda_. ¿Eso es raro?

Fred le miró por un instante.

Todo este tiempo había temido que Hermione se sintiera fuera de lugar o excluida. Era bueno saber que se sentía bien junto a ellos, demostraba que el fondo lo estaba haciendo bien.

Demostraba que sí podían ser amigos.

—Tal vez lo sea —Respondió Fred tranquilamente, luego agregó —: pero eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Gracias —Dijo Hermione con una expresión que él no supo descifrar —. A ver, ¿les ayudo un poco? Parece que los polvos no terminan de desaparecer.

Fred sonrió levemente, sabía que esto era lo más que podría obtener de ella por el momento.

Y eso era suficiente por ahora.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Algunas cosas no ocurrían como uno lo esperaba.

Una semanas más había pasado desde aquél día, y como era usual, no dejaba de sorprenderse con las cosas que descubría cada día al trabajar con los gemelos. No sólo sobre las pociones o las runas, sino sobre su propia persona.

Lo cierto es que había descubierto que quería superarse a sí misma.

Tal vez por eso se encontraba ahora en Hogsmade, específicamente en Cabeza de Puerco para ser exactos.

De repente Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

A ver, no quería sonar como una madre histérica, pero lo cierto es que pasar su fin de semana en una taberna de mala muerte jamás había estado en sus planes cuando aceptó la oferta de Fred.

—Explícamelo otra vez —Replicó Hermione.

Fred, quien se encontraba a su lado, rodó los ojos al escuchar esto.

—No ahora Hermione...

—¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?

—Ya te dije que necesitamos ingredientes para las luces cambia-forma —Respondió Fred como si fuera algo obvio.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

Era cierto… Había aceptado acompañar a Fred a Hogsmade para comprar ingredientes.

Habían avanzado con muchas cosas durante la última semana. Habían creado distintos caramelos que alteraban los sentidos e incluso uno que otro artilugio llamativo.

Tenía que ser honesta. Una parte de ella agradecía que los gemelos la incluyeran de tal forma. Era muy amable de su parte.

¡Pero tampoco era para que la incluyeran taaanto!

—¡Pero no me dijiste que las compraríamos en Cabeza de Puerco! ¡No podemos estar aquí!

—A ver, ¿por qué _no_?

—¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? —Exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia —. ¡Este lugar es para vagos e inadaptados!

Justo en ese momento _todas_ las personas del lugar se voltearon a verla con indignación.

La mirada de Hermione se llenó de horror.

_Ay no. Por favor. Díganme que no dije eso en voz alta..._

Por supuesto, Fred no perdió la oportunidad para echarse a reír ante la absurda situación. La joven no sabía si ahorcarlo, salir corriendo o tratar de resolver la situación.

Al final optó por lo último.

—No me refiero a ustedes, por supuesto —Dijo ella mirando a todos los presentes —. Es obvio que todos son gente sumamente elegante. Claramente hablaba sobre otros compañeros- Y eeeh, yo, _bueno-_

Finalmente las palabras terminaron desapareciendo de su boca.

Sobra decir que si antes Fred se estaba riendo ahora estaba carcajeándose al punto de casi caer al piso.

Hermione se volteó a verlo. Todos la estaban mirando como si quisieran matarla por lo que acababa de decir, ¿y Fred se atrevía a burlarse de ella?

—¡Hey, no te rías! No es para nada gracioso.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—¡Fred! —Exclamó Hermione dándole un leve codazo.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para que el joven recobrara la compostura.

—Lo siento, es que me pareció demasiado divertido —Respondió el pelirrojo tras calmarse.

—Me alegra ver que disfrutes de mis desgracias.

—Oye, tu fuiste quien aceptó acompañarme —Le recriminó Fred chasqueando la lengua —. Pudiste ir con George a comprar los pelos de hipogrifo, pero no quisiste.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

No quería admitir que en el fondo le resultaba más cómodo salir con Fred. Desde que toda esta locura había empezado ambos se habían vuelto relativamente cercanos y se le era más fácil hablar con él.

Aunque en estos momentos no es que importara mucho.

Ahora lo que quería era _matarlo_.

—Otro punto a la larga lista de malas decisiones tomadas en mi vida... —Respondió Hermione con amargura —. No es que pueda cambiarlo.

—No pasa nada —Dijo Fred señalando a su alrededor —. ¿Ves? Ya nadie te está prestando atención.

La joven miró a su alrededor.

Efectivamente, el montón de personas que la estaban mirando hacía rato ahora estaban nuevamente centrados en lo suyo. Al parecer su pelea con Fred había sido muy aburrida para ellos.

Gracias a Merlín, nuevamente eran sólo ellos dos.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara —Comentó Fred —. Ha sido divertido.

—Creo que más para ti que para mí.

—Ya luego podrás matarme cuando salgamos. Mira, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí —Dijo Fred para luego señalar una mesa cerca de ellos —. Allá está Madame Reusser, más de una vez nos ha vendido ingredientes a George y a mí. Sólo dame unos minutos y saldremos de aquí, ¿ok?

Bueno, no es como si tuviera otras opciones tampoco.

Finalmente Hermione asintió y esto fue suficiente para que el muchacho se apartara de ella.

De esta forma, se quedó ahí, _quieta_ , sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pudo ver a lo lejos como Fred se acercaba a una mujer mayor que se encontraba en dicha mesa. Por su vestimenta pudo distinguir que era una persona habitual en la taberna.

Rápidamente distinguió un saludo, una conversación amigable y un intercambio de dinero.

Los minutos pasaron, y finalmente ambos salieron del lugar ilesos y con una pequeña caja en manos.

Sobra decir que Fred estaba más que feliz.

—¡Tadá! Asfódelo a mitad de precio. ¡Como te decía!

—Aun no puedo creer que lograras bajarle tanto el precio a esa señora —Comentó ella negando con la cabeza —. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un traficante?

—Se llama usar los encantos de la familia Weasley, querida Hermione.

Ella rodó los ojos, aunque se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Después de aquello ambos siguieron caminando por unos segundos, conversando sobre temas triviales sin importancia.

No fue hasta después de unos minutos que finalmente Hermione empezó a darse cuenta de su situación.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Había aceptado acompañar a Fred a comprar el Asfódelo, y ya lo habían hecho. Así qué… _¿Ahora qué?_ ¿Debería esperar a George? ¿Ir a buscar a Harry y Ron? ¿O mejor a Ginny? Incluso podría regresar a su sala común y hacer sus deberes.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza mientras seguía caminando junto a Fred.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio:

Una serie de libros en la ventana de una tienda.

Hermione se detuvo casi inmediatamente. No podía evitarlo, siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir en una estantería de libros. Aunque a veces le recordara a la página en blanco que tanto detestaba.

Rápidamente su atención se detuvo en unos ciertos libros que reconoció casi al instante. Autores como C.S Lewis, Ursula K. Le Guin, Jane Austen y Roald Dahl estaban ahí.

Qué curioso, ¿qué hacían libros muggles de aventura/ficción en un lugar como Hogsmade?

—¿Qué ves ahí?

Rápidamente la joven se despegó de la vidriera.

—Oh, no es nada —Respondió ella aparentando indiferencia —. Sólo estaba viendo unos libros.

Fred dirigió su mirada a la estantería y luego al local, parecía tener tanta curiosidad como ella.

—Podríamos entrar un rato, si te parece.

Esto agarró por sorpresa a Hermione.

Aunque lo cierto es que le entusiasmaba la idea de poder entrar a la librería. Nunca podía hacerlo cuando salía con Harry y Ron porque les parecía aburrido. Así que llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo.

Sobra decir que sus ojos parecían brillar de entusiasmo, hasta Fred parecía notarlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te molestaría? —Dijo Hermione sin creérselo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Preguntó Fred confundido —. Ya hicimos lo que íbamos a hacer, ¿no? Sólo nos queda esperar a George para regresar todos juntos.

_Regresar todos juntos..._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Finalmente Hermione no pudo encontrar fallas a su lógica, así que con cuidado ambos entraron a la tienda.

Rápidamente la joven se perdió en su mundo. Estaba anonadada, era la primera vez en todo el año que iba a una librería y su reacción no tardó en mostrarse: estaba caminando de un lado a otro agarrando casi todo lo que veía.

Sin darse cuenta había dejado a Fred atrás.

Estos eran los primeros libros que había leído y amado, mucho antes de que la hoja en blanco se hubiera vuelto un problema.

De esta forma pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos, hasta que finalmente la joven se dio cuenta de que cierta persona pelirroja se encontraba ausente.

_Ay no, ¿y Fred?_

—¡Hermione mira lo que encontré!

La joven se volteó enseguida; Fred se acercaba a ella rápidamente con algo en sus manos. Y a ver, no quería sonar negativa, pero todo el asunto le daba mala espina.

Sus peores sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver que Fred tenía un libro peculiar en sus manos:

_Formulas explosivas para hacer de tus días un carnaval_

Hermione leyó el título con horror.

—¿Fred, qué es esto?

—Solo míralo —Dijo él entregándole el texto.

La joven revisó el libro.

Cada página tenía hechizos, pociones y fórmulas de dudosa procedencia que podrían causar uno que otro desastre en Hogwarts. Era una fórmula perfecta para el caos.

Lo peor es que la sonrisa del pelirrojo confirmaba sus sospechas.

—Fred, ¡todos estos hechizos son peligrosísimos! —Respondió ella aun ojeando el libro.

Él asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Podrías decir que realizarlos será toda _una bomba_.

—Primero, ¿cómo sabes que es una bomba? Segundo, ni siquiera se te ocurra-

—Me lo llevo —Dijo Fred quitándole el libro de las manos.

—¡Fred!

—Mis padres me dieron la vida Hermione. Pero las bromas me dieron _ganas_ de vivirla. Tienes que entender que esto forma parte de la fórmula.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero al final se dio cuenta de que Fred y George eran espíritus libres, a diferencia de Harry y Ron, y por ende, no caería ante sus regaños.

Obviamente este hecho seguía sin gustarle, por lo que se cruzó de brazos.

—Me siento como una cómplice...

—Eso es porque lo _eres_ —Respondió él como si nada —. Pero no te preocupes. Puedes negar toda relación si sucede algo.

—Gracias… Supongo.

Después de aquello, la joven no supo qué más decir.

Sólo pudo ver como Fred le entregaba dos monedas a la vendedora y metía el libro dentro de una bolsa para llevárselo.

No fue hasta un rato después que el muchacho notó que ella también cargaba algo en sus manos.

—¿Y tú qué tienes ahí?

Hermione tragó en seco.

Había olvidado por completo que tenía una pila de libros muggles de ficción en sus brazos.

—No es nada importante —Respondió Hermione de forma casi automática.

—¿Segura? Te vi hace un rato. Tus ojos parecían brillar como estrellas al verlos.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

—Son sólo… _Libros_.

¿Eso era verdad, no?

Lamentable esta respuesta no fue suficiente para el pelirrojo.

Fred se le quedó mirando en silencio, sin saber que decir. Hermione siempre estaba leyendo libros, ¿que tenían estos de especial que ella se mostraba tan cohibida?

Habían pasado semanas, incluso un poco más; se suponía que ambos eran amigos.

Una parte de él empezó a preguntarse si alguna vez la joven bajaría la guardia.

—Es que… Son varios de mis favoritos —Respondió finalmente Hermione —. Los leí antes de venir a Hogwarts.

El pelirrojo le miró con cuidado. ¿Debería insistir sobre el asunto?

Aún tenía miedo de que la joven lo apartara, lo ignorara o peor; se fuera de ahí. Pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

—¿Puedo verlos? Si no te molesta, claro —Aclaró él casi enseguida —. Sólo es curiosidad. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Para su sorpresa Hermione asintió.

Sin decir nada le pasó los libros. Fred los observó con cuidado; ante él habían varias portadas coloridas, dedicatorias e incluso hermosas ilustraciones.

Sin duda, se trataba de libros que jamás conseguiría en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—No parecen libros académicos...

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo son —Respondió ella para luego proceder a señalar cada uno de los libros —. Ella escribía más que todo drama y romance. Él escribía fantasía muggle. Y a este de aquí le gustaba escribir libros infantiles. Se podría decir que cada uno es único.

Hermione se detuvo por un segundo, parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir.

—Sé que es no algo tan destacable como los textos académicos pero…

—Me gusta.

Hermione le miró con sorpresa.

Por su parte, Fred se encogió de hombros. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlo.

A fin de cuentas, lo que decía era la verdad. Así que decidió seguir hablando:

—Se ven interesantes, sólo mira este: ¿un mundo encantado con un león que habla?

El libro que tenía Fred en manos se trataba de _El León, La Bruja y El Ropero_ , escrito por C.S. Lewis. Para Hermione esa era una de sus obras favoritas del autor y de la vida probablemente.

Sobra decir que la joven tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no empezar a hablar como loca sobre su amor por esas historias.

—Nosotros ya vivimos en un mundo encantado Fred —Replicó ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

—¡Pero no uno con un león parlante! Suena mucho más interesante que tener al anciano de Dumbledore de director.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esto.

De repente un peso parecía levantarse de sus hombros… Un peso que ni siquiera sabía que estaba cargando.

—¿Sabes? La mayoría de los animales en Narnia son parlantes —Comentó ella con entusiasmo —. Y existen dríadas, ninfas, centauros, enanos, tal como en nuestro mundo. Incluso deidades del mar y las estrellas.

—O sea, ¿cómo especies de dioses menores?

Ella asintió.

—Vaya, ¿y dices que el autor era muggle? —Preguntó Fred sorprendido.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido sí. Eso es lo más curioso, ¿no crees? —Dijo Hermione mostrándole las ilustraciones del libro —. Un escritor muggle que logró retratar un mundo muy parecido al nuestro sin conocerlo. Es de lo más fascinante...

Fred le miró por un segundo, tratando de contener su curiosidad.

Hermione parecía tan entusiasmada y feliz al hablar sobre esto... No había ninguna muestra de inseguridad o soberbia en su ser, incluso parecía otra persona.

No entendía porque había estado tan cohibida en primer lugar.

—Deberías leer más estos libros —Comentó él sonriendo —. Parecen divertidos y te ves feliz con ellos, ¿por qué no lo haces más seguido?

La pregunta pareció agarrar a Hermione por sorpresa.

Antes de darse cuenta su aura de seguridad desapareció. Y nuevamente estaba otra vez la joven centrada y reservada que todos conocían.

—Supongo que me he alejado de ellos —Dijo ella amargamente —. Me he centrado mucho más en estudiar. Ya sabes, libros académicos y eso.

—¿Ser la bruja más brillante de tu edad?

Hermione apartó la mirada.

—Pues sí.

—Eres mucho más que eso, ¿sabes? —Respondió Fred señalándola —. Sólo mírate ahora. Comprando Asfódelos en Cabeza de Puerco sin miedo a la muerte. Deberías llevarte algunos. No miento cuando digo que te ves feliz con ellos.

Ella le miró sin saber que decir.

¿Por qué estaba titubeando? ¿Qué tenía Fred Weasley que siempre le hacía cuestionarse todo lo que sentía y conocía?

Lo peor es que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—No lo sé, Fred. Son un poco infantiles.

—Tal vez —Respondió Fred asintiendo —. ¿Pero que eso que tiene de malo?

Por un segundo ambos se miraron en silencio.

_¿Qué tiene de malo?_

La pregunta resonó varias veces en su cabeza.

Durante meses Hermione se había armado una imagen mental rígida gracias a las duras palabras de sus padres. Iba en automático, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer en el momento preciso; sin dejar tiempo para lo que amaba. Al punto de casi volverse un robot.

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, sonriendo como si nada más existiera en el mundo...

Y finalmente Hermione comprendió que algo que te hacía feliz jamás podría ser malo.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Hermione sonriendo —. No tiene nada de malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ains, qué bonita es la amistad, ¿no creen? :')
> 
> Se siente bien estar de vuelta! Este capitulo fue narrado desde la perspectiva de Hermione, y es que creo que ya va siendo momento de irla desarrollando a ella también. Como podrán ver su amistad con Fred aun es relativamente nueva, y ambos no pueden evitar chocar de vez en cuando, pero sin duda de complementan, y al final eso será de mucha ayuda en capítulos futuros. Además de que no puedo negar que es muy divertido escribir a este par jaja
> 
> Originalmente iban a pasar más cosas en este capitulo, pero luego vi que tenía 5.000 palabras escritas ya hehe así que decidí cortarlo a la mitad. El siguiente capitulo debería estar listo pronto...
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó estas primeras interacciones entre Fred y Hermione? ¡Dejenmelo saber! Cualquier opinión, ya sea buena o mala, es bien recibida.


End file.
